Who You Are
by PSU93Girl
Summary: After Michael & Fiona's last scene in "Eye for an Eye" this came to me.  I'm working on Chapter 5 now.  I've had a very rough month but the chapter is in the works now.  Hopefully I can get it posted by the weekend.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I replayed the last scene of "Eye for An Eye" a bunch of times and it gave me an idea for this fic. I'll probably follow up with a few chapters but I'm not sure right now. For now, just enjoy it!_

_And I still don't own any of these wonderful characters but I would dearly love to meet the wonderful Matt Nix to thank him for constantly exceeding my expectations with every episode._

* * *

><p>He hurried home from his latest job. He was tired, dirty, and sore, and although all he really wanted to do was stand under a hot shower and crawl into bed he knew he couldn't. There was someone waiting to talk to him.<p>

He slowly climbed out of the car, closing and locking the gate before walking up the stairs. The door was locked, which surprised him since her car was parked outside. He opened the door and walked in, noticing how dark it was inside.

She was out on the balcony. An almost-empty bottle of red wine was on the ground next to her chair. She was curled up; one arm hugging her knees while a half-full glass of wine dangled from her other hand. Her eyes were red though she was not currently crying.

"Fi?" he whispered, stepping out on the balcony and pulling another chair close to where she sat. He took the glass from her hand, setting it down near the door before reaching out to smooth the hair out of her face. She stiffened but didn't pull away.

"Hello Michael," she replied, shifting a bit so she was facing him.

"How are you Fi?" he asked. He was relieved she was talking to him. Actually he was relieved she was here. After their most recent conversation he wasn't sure whether she'd come back to the loft.

"I'm fine Michael," she replied, sighing deeply and looking up at the stars overhead.

"You didn't answer your phone. I tried to call you 3 times," he said, a look of concern in his eyes.

"It's inside. I forgot to bring it out here and it's such a pretty night I didn't feel like getting up to get it," she said. "How did it go with Lucien?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"He's dead," Michael said very matter-of-factly.

Fiona sat up and looked at Michael. "Dead? What happened?"

"He trusted the wrong person. I can't say I'm sorry though."

"So what now?" Fiona asked. She knew him well enough to know he wasn't just going to give up.

"Well he gave me some good information just before he died." Michael said, leaning in closer to Fiona and smiling when she didn't pull back.

Fiona sighed. "So I guess that means no dinner dates for a while."

"Fi—"

"Yes, Michael, I know who you are," she said before getting up and walking inside.

* * *

><p><em>That's it for now, I'm tired and I have a headache but I wanted to get this started. Hopefully I can get another longer chapter up tomorrow. Stay tuned!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. I think my first chatper got the most reviews ever on one of my chapters and definitely the most on a first chapter. I'm grateful to all of you._

_I wanted to get this done yesterday but my power was out all night due to the earthquake. Sorry for the delay!_

* * *

><p>Michael sat out on the balcony for a little while after Fiona went inside. He picked up her glass and drank the wine she had left.<p>

A spy should never admit this, but Michael was afraid. He felt like Fiona was slipping away from him and he didn't know what to do to fix it. Fact was, he was just no good at the day-to-day relationship things, never was. He could focus on a job and appreciate Fiona's value to him. He could make grand gestures every now and then to show her how much he needed her. But stopping to pick up her favorite flavor of ice cream on the way home—that just wasn't Michael Westen.

Sighing, he gathered the glass and wine bottle and headed inside. He heard the water in the shower turn off and braced himself for the discussion he knew was about to come.

After a few minutes Fiona emerged from the bathroom. She looked beautiful and he marveled at how after all these years she could still take his breath away. Even with her hair wet and her amazing body wrapped in a big fluffy bathrobe, he wanted nothing more than to grab her and bury her under his covers.

She saw him standing in the kitchen and a weary smile came to her lips. She sat on the bed and brushed her hair while Michael watched. Neither of them spoke.

The silence was broken by Michael's cell phone. Fiona listened as he talked to who she surmised was his mother. Madeline seemed to be giving Michael an earful by the expression on his face.

Fiona ate a yogurt while Michael finished his call. When he put the phone down she looked at him.

"Are you sorry Michael?" she asked.

"Sorry about what Fi?"

"That you asked me to move in here. Is that the problem—you don't like the changes I made here?"

The sadness in her eyes just about killed Michael. He walked over to her, reaching out to cup her cheek. Again she stiffened but she didn't pull away.

"Of course not Fi, how could you think that? I want you here and the changes—well they're just part of the deal."

Michael watched as she digested his response. He tucked a strand of her wet hair behind her ear.

"Fi, are you sorry you agreed to move in?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

She sighed. "No, I mean I don't think so. I just thought it would be—I don't know, different I guess. But you're right, I know who you are and…" She stopped mid-sentence, taking a deep breath and heading over to the bed.

"And what Fi?" Michael asked. His heart was pounding even though he was reasonably certain she wasn't going anywhere tonight. And if he could keep her here for one more night then maybe he could somehow manage to hold on to her.

"I don't know Michael, I'm just tired. Are you coming to bed?"

"Not yet Fi, I have to—"

"Do some work, I know. Do you need my help?"

"I always need your help Fi but you're tired so you go to bed and I'll join you in a little while." He pressed a kiss to her temple before watching her climb into bed. When she was settled under the covers Michael headed upstairs.

He spent the first hour silently yelling at himself for being so stupid. He had this amazing woman who for some reason wanted nothing more than to be with him. Not only was she in the same town as him, but she was living under his roof and sleeping in his bed. And he was still going to screw it up.

Madeline had given him a warning. She said if he wasn't careful Fiona was going to decide it was hopeless with him and she'd be gone. And with Fiona's skills it could be very hard to find her.

But he didn't need her warning to know that. He just had to hope the fight he saw in her meant she hadn't given up yet.

For now he had a job to do, so he set his mind to finding out as much as he could about the location Lucien had given him before he died.

Fiona pretended to sleep as she watched Michael. She could barely see him but she could sense his inner turmoil. She could almost hear his internal dialogue.

As she finally drifted off to sleep she hoped that meant maybe things weren't hopeless after all…

_Stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this new chapter up. Thankfully I didn't have any serious damage from the hurricane but my power was out for almost a whole day. And then when it did come back my internet was SO slow I gave up._

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. If you reviewed Chapter 2 and I didn't reply, I'm SO sorry! I will try to reply to all future reviews, I promise._

* * *

><p>Michael rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch. He'd been reviewing his files for hours, the sound of his shuffling papers mixing with Fiona's deep breaths. He was relieved to see she was sleeping soundly.<p>

Realizing he was past the point of being productive, he put the files down and turned the light off. He walked down the stairs, checking to make sure the door was locked before slipping his shirt and pants off and climbing into bed.

He gently placed his hand on Fiona's back, lightly tracing her spine with his index finger, taking care not to wake her. After all they had been through; if he was being honest with himself he had to admit he had never felt more conflicted. Things should be falling into place for him—he was back in the CIA, Fiona had agreed to move in with him, Sam had a new lady friend and was giving them their alone time, his mom and Nate were doing well. Jesse's new job was going very well and he was still able to help them out whenever they needed him.

Yet despite all of that, he felt more unsettled than he had since he returned to Miami. He had to prove his innocence, but doing so was pushing Fiona away. Would it be worth it to clear his name if he lost her in the process?

Fiona sighed and shifted onto her side, facing away from Michael. He settled himself under the covers next to her. He craved her touch but he wasn't sure whether she would allow it. Taking a deep breath he slid in closer to her, stopping only when her back pressed lightly against his chest. He held his breath for a few seconds, bracing himself in case Fiona drew the gun from under her pillow. When he was reasonably sure he wouldn't end up looking down the barrel of a handgun he relaxed.

He closed his eyes and allowed his breathing to fall into rhythm with hers. His hand found its way around her waist and as he drifted off to sleep he pulled her closer to him.

Fiona heard his breathing become deep and regular and she leaned back against him, her hand covering his as she threaded her fingers between his. Tears silently fell from her eyes as she realized how long it had been since they last shared their bed.

She wondered how she had ended up here—two years ago she had been so ready to leave, to go back home to Ireland and never see Michael Westen again. Then her brother had knocked on her door and everything changed. But even though she couldn't go home, she could leave Miami. There was any number of people who could help her if she decided to go.

But as hard as it was to stay here and watch Michael fight to clear his name, no matter how many times he put the job and Agent Pearce ahead of her, and regardless of her feeling that he was slipping away, she didn't think she could leave. It wasn't that she couldn't take care of herself—she was more than capable of that and Michael knew it. It wasn't even that she was afraid of being alone. She'd done that most of her life and she'd enjoyed it.

The fact was, she just didn't want to leave. Her life, here, with Michael, whatever they had—it was what she wanted. She wanted to know Madeline was just a phone call away. And Sam would always show up at just the wrong time. And Jesse, though he had accepted that she and Michael were a couple and always would be, would always have that small part of him that wondered "What if?"

She sighed as Michael shifted in his sleep and involuntarily pulled her closer to him. She snuggled against him—for however many hours they had until his phone rang to pull him away yet again, she would enjoy this rare moment. It didn't fix anything and she knew they would eventually have to talk, but for these few hours she would hold him close and hope someday this would become their normal.

* * *

><p><em>OK so that kinda took off on its own. I know it wasn't very exciting but sometimes chapters have a mind of their own. I find it's best not to fight them.<em>

_I'm leaving for vacation on Wednesday so I'm not sure when I'll have a chance to post another chapter. I'll try to get one or two posted while I'm at Disneyland!_


	4. Chapter 4

_You knew this was going to turn into an M story at some point, right?_

* * *

><p>Fiona woke as the sun's rays began to stream into the loft. She didn't know how long she'd slept but she must have slept deeply because she felt completely relaxed and rested. Her hands rested on top of Michael's arms as they encircled her waist.<p>

She turned to face him and could tell he was still sound asleep. He looked completely relaxed and his breathing was deep and regular. She had always been able to tell when he was just pretending to sleep, though she let him believe he had her convinced.

His arms involuntarily pulled her closer against him as she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his chin. She brought her arm up to gently stroke the back of his neck up to his hairline. She closed her eyes and silently wished for some more uninterrupted time as she nestled her head against his shoulder.

She continued running her fingers through his hair as her other hand traced patterns up and down his side. She slowed her movements as she reached his hip, splaying her fingers and gently squeezing his side. She leaned in and pressed small open-mouthed kisses to his neck, letting the tip of her tongue brush over his skin with each one. As she moved to the other side of his neck her hand moved from his hip to stroke his inner thigh. She smiled as she felt the most sensitive part of his body begin to stir.

She quickly reached down and pulled his boxers off before throwing the covers off of them and hooking her leg over his. She quickly shed her own clothes, craving the feeling of his bare skin against hers. She sighed with contentment as her breast pressed against his chest.

Michael thought he had to be dreaming. He would know the feel of Fiona's touch anywhere but he couldn't believe she was actually touching him now. He pulled her closer and bent his head to kiss her forehead. His arms ran up and down her back and he smiled when he realized they were both naked.

"Fi?" he whispered.

"Shhh, Michael, please, just…" she replied, pressing kisses over his chest and shoulders as her fingers traced the seam where his thigh met his pelvis.

"OK, Fi, whatever you want," he replied. He understood—she wanted this time with him, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want it with her too. Badly. He craved the feel of her skin on his and he wanted to be inside her more than anything. And neither of them had to speak their mutual concern that the phone would ring at any moment.

He lifted her chin and kissed her gently on the lips. She sighed into his kiss before leaning in closer. She deepened their kisses, her hand lightly tracing the veins in his hardening erection. He groaned his satisfaction as his tongue caressed her lips.

Fiona slowly parted her lips, the tip of her own tongue lightly brushing against his before she granted him access. His tongue slowly explored her mouth as his fingers lightly pinched her nipples. She gasped into his kiss, arching her back and grinding her dripping core against him.

She lightly cupped the soft skin of his balls as her other hand reached for his swollen tip. She traced her fingers around the ridge at his head, smiling as his hips bucked towards her. He was already leaking a small stream of precum and she spread it around as he continued to roll her nipples between his fingers.

He realized how long it had been since they'd been together when her fingers closed around his throbbing cock. He made a silent promise to himself that he was going to figure out a way to fix things. He needed Fiona in his life—and he wanted her—and not just in his bed. He wanted her in every aspect of his life and he never wanted to lose her. He leaned down and captured her swollen lips with his own, willing her to feel his resolve as his tongue urgently probed her warm mouth.

Fiona lightly pumped his dripping cock as her other hand toyed with his balls. She had dearly missed the sounds he made as she teased him—his gasps and groans made her even wetter than she already was and she couldn't stop herself from spreading her legs a little to grind against his thigh. The pressure was exquisite and she almost made herself cum against him.

He slowly pulled her on top of him, moaning when he felt her thigh pressed tightly against his erection. His fingers walked their way down her stomach to her inner thigh. He lightly brushed a finger over her opening, smiling when he felt her warm wetness. Her breath caught in her throat as he inserted just the tip of his finger inside her.

"Fi," he whispered as his thumb lightly stroked her clit. "Tell me how to make it good for you."

"Just—" she stopped as he pulled his finger out and inserted it further. "Oh God yes Michael."

He smiled at the look of pure joy on her face before inserting another finger inside her, his thumb circling her clit. He could feel the tension building inside her and he smiled as her hands fell away from his cock and she began panting and writhing at his touch. He whispered to her as he increased his pressure on her clit and began pumping his fingers quickly in and out of her.

Fiona felt herself building to release and was torn between wanting it to last forever and wanting to feel herself fluttering against his fingers. She involuntarily began thrusting towards his fingers despite his efforts to slow her and she screamed his name as her orgasm washed over her. Michael continued stroking her clit with each pulse of her body around his fingers. When he felt her body relax he rubbed her stomach, kissing her temple and whispering to her as she struggled to regain control of her breathing.

She pushed Michael down onto his back, bringing her leg over his so she was straddling his waist, her dripping pussy pressed hard against his pubic bone. She rocked against him, reveling in the feel of his bone pressing against her swollen clit. She leaned down to kiss him as his fingers tangled in her hair. He held the back of her head to press their lips tightly together as their tongues urgently mingled with each other.

Michael's cock was throbbing and he couldn't wait any longer. His hands moved to Fiona's waist and he gently lifted her, shifting his hips so she was positioned just over his aching tip. She wiggled her hips and he gasped with every touch of his tip against her entrance. She leaned down and kissed him lightly before pulling back.

She whispered against his lips. "You're ready aren't you Michael?"

He only groaned, unable to form the words his mind was screaming.

Fiona slowly lifted up on her knees until she was lined up over his tip again. She slowly—almost painfully slowly—leaned down to take him inside her. His hands pulled her down forcefully until he was completely inside her. They both gasped and moaned with pleasure as her clit ground against his pubic bone again.

They built a rhythm, Fiona reaching behind her to cup and fondle his balls as he reached between them to stroke her clit. She rode him hard, knowing they needed this more than anything in the world and silently praying that his phone would remain quiet.

He made her cum again twice more before she felt the little spasms that meant his own orgasm was near. She cupped his cheek with her hand, watching his face as she brought him over the edge. She felt the warmth as he emptied inside her and she leaned down and kissed his cheek as he recovered. Fiona pouted when he slipped out of her and he smiled and kissed away the pout.

When their breathing had returned to normal Michael brushed the hair out of Fiona's face before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you for staying, Fi," he whispered.

She smiled as a small tear escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheek. She knew they'd have to talk. But as long as they were both still here, there was hope they could work everything out.

* * *

><p><em>Hope that was worth the wait!<em>


End file.
